


Caligula Jonathan Blackthorn

by DemonPoxHerondale



Series: Positive-verse [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPoxHerondale/pseuds/DemonPoxHerondale
Summary: This is a one-shot following the fic "Positive." Please read that before reading this, or this won't make sense. Short cute story of how the baby got his name.





	Caligula Jonathan Blackthorn

Tessa placed the squirming baby boy in his mother's arms. Emma looked down into his tiny face and smiled. Julian sat down in the edge of the bed beside her, and he opened his eyes for the first time. They were the blue-green --truly Blackthorn-- and he had wisps of hair on his head.

 

“He’s beautiful!” Clary whispered.

 

“He really is,” Tessa agreed. Emma was about to respond, when the baby cooed and a spark of blue-green light shot from his fingertips. Julian gasped, staring at Emma, his eyes wide.

 

“What?” she asked. “We had known this could happen.”

 

Julian laughed. “I know,” he said. “But look at your hair!” He reached out and pulled a lock in front of her face so she could see. It was electric blue. Emma giggled and hugged her baby closer.

 

“What do you want to name him?” Julian asked.

 

Before Emma could respond, Tessa spoke. “We'll give you two --well, three-- some privacy to decide, and we'll be back soon to do the ceremony.”

 

“Thank you,” Emma said, and Tessa, Jem, and Clary left the room, quietly closing the infirmary door behind them.

 

“I was thinking we should continue with the way your parents named all of you, and name him after someone from ancient Rome,” Emma began.

 

“Why would we do that?” Julian responded.

 

“It's like honoring their memory. Like naming the baby after them without actually naming the baby Andrew.”

 

“What about your parents? We could name him John.”

 

Emma winced. “I'm not ready for that yet. Plus, I don't think the Shadowhunters need another John. But with the Roman thing. I was thinking that Boudicca is a very underrated name,” Emma said with a straight face.

 

“You want to name our child Boudicca,” Julian said in disbelief.

 

“Isn't it perfect? We can call him Boudy for short.” She was smiling.

 

“Emma, be serious. This is our  _ child _ . He will have this name his whole life.”

 

“I  _ am  _ serious,” she said, and when he glared at her she added, “Well, maybe not about Boudicca. But about the Roman name. How about Caligula?”

 

“That isn't much better than Boudicca,” Julian said.

 

“Yes it is! We can call him Cal for short.” Julian hesitated. Emma could tell she was winning.

 

“Cal is a cute name,” he said finally. “But let's make his middle name Jonathan. It's subtly after your parents, but it's also traditionally Shadowhunter.”

 

“All right,” Emma said. “I like it.”

 

“Caligula Jonathan Blackthorn,” Julian said, smiling. “That's quite the name.”

 

Emma smiled back at him. “He's going to be quite the baby.”


End file.
